


Hiding from himself

by SarcasmLand



Series: Snape, Shaking [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Maimonedes’ third level of giving, but also not the good guy, snape is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasmLand/pseuds/SarcasmLand
Summary: In which Snape practices Maimonedes’ third level of giving.Not because he wants to.Obviously.
Series: Snape, Shaking [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799746
Kudos: 1





	Hiding from himself

**Author's Note:**

> This is not as dark as the first part of the series, but I still don't recommend it if you're having a bad day.
> 
> Thank you [SkiaShadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkiaShadow/pseuds/SkiaShadow) for the beta, as usual. You are amazing.  
> 

A note which flew in with the morning mail on a Hogwarts owl:

_Minerva,_

_I have reason to believe one of your students requires a visit to Poppy’s office, or perhaps a professional mind healer. I do not recommend St. Mungo’s._

*

A first year student, confunded and then carefully obliviated, writes a message in untraceable handwriting and drops it on Madam Pomfrey’s desk:

_Please make sure Neville Longbottom is healthy._

Snape does not justify this to himself.

*

A psychology textbook, delivered to Hermione Granger (once again by Hogwarts owl), with all the relevant pages bookmarked.

Sometimes, you have to use the tools at your disposal.

*

A house elf, sworn to secrecy, searches the Gryffindor boys’ dormitory for any weapon that isn’t a wand. Zooky comes back with more items than Snape is comfortable with, but he sorts out the harmless ones and only keeps what he came for.

He doesn’t understand why the pit in his stomach is still there.

*

One night, there is a knock at Severus’ office door. It is the Headmaster. Snape raises his guard and invites the man in.

“How have you been, Severus?”

Snape’s face is devoid of emotion.

“As well as can be expected.” “And your students?"

Snape cannot stop the spasm that crosses his face, just for a moment.

“The usual, Headmaster. Incompetence runs rampant in this school.” It’s too late. Dumbledore, watching with vulture eyes from on high, pounces.

“Severus, you know that at some point you _are_ going to have to face the boy? I’m sure you can find the nerve.”

There is no use playing dumb against Dumbledore. “No number of hints or hypotheses will inspire Gryffindor-like tendencies in me, Headmaster. I suggest you try a different tactic.”

“Of course, my boy. I would be happy to.”

_Well, that was a mistake._

“What do you remember of your father, Severus?”

Snape regrets his life decisions.

He barely hears his name coming from Dumbledore’s mouth as an onslaught of memories hit him. Shaking, he pushes them back into his head, but he can hear them laughing at him.

_Weak little Snivellus, can’t stand to fight! hides in the corner, freak in the dark. Y-you’re no better than me, Sevvie, It’s not in your, haha, blood, ha!_

Snape sits up slowly. Then he stands, gripping his wand with a pale hand.

“It’s late, Headmaster. You should go.”

Dumbledore nods solemnly and turns towards the door, and Snape immediately collapses back into his seat, shaking.

“His family has been notified and they have contacted a private mind healer,” says Dumbledore, not turning around. “He is fully healed, and recovering.”

Silence.

“Leave.”

A few seconds later, the door shuts softly. If anyone else had come in that night, they would not dare to tell you who they saw shaking.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember when I said the other thing was a one-shot? hahahahahahaha.....  
> I tried to keep Snape on the more disappointing side of Grey Morals. I hope that worked out. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. I hope you liked it!


End file.
